


Skysteel Amorous

by Squid of Light (hero_of_derp)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Distracted Boys get Distracted, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid%20of%20Light
Summary: Nero sees. Nero wants. Nero gets. Sort of.Cid sees. Cid tries to stop it.Stephanivien Is just here to make mechanical wonders. And maybe suck a dick.





	Skysteel Amorous

**Author's Note:**

> Crack ships are my jam. This lost steam but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Cold winds blew through frost covered towers of grey stone. The airship landed and was tied off with expert ease. He would never admit it, but Nero had found nothing but pleasure in piloting the piece of art that Cid had created. The artistry of the machine was fit for a museum or gallery. The distant hum of ceruleum was relaxing. It had been too long since he felt at home, among cold metal frames and warm, living machinery.

He’d only been allowed to pilot the beauty because they were late, Cid had been up all night and day, and Nero had promised upon the high heavens that the airship would not receive even a scratch. And it hadn’t! So, pride and hide intact, he skipped below deck to wake Cid. He did so, of course, by nudging Cid’s shin with his boot until he awoke. 

“Are we there? Oh seven hells. We must be. It’s freezing.” Cid grumbled as he pulled a coat on over his Ironworks uniform. “The Skysteel Armory isn’t far from here.”

Nero held his hand out and Cid took it. The taller Garlean pulled the shorter one to his feet. “As much as I  _ love  _ spending time with you Garlond, I don’t see why you’ve dragged me along with this. Surely by now I’ve proven I don’t need babysitting.”

“You almost backfired the magitek armor and near burnt down my shop. I don’t get why the armor needed to have your hammer attached to it.” Cid pushed by Nero, heading back to the top deck. 

“Simple.” Nero followed him, adjusting the collar of his long coat. “Because it would be exciting.”

“Exciting.”

“Very exciting! Consider it. Wading into battle in magitek armor when suddenly-“ he clapped his hands together. “-a hammer from nowhere comes swinging through! You really need to have more of an open mind.”

“I wonder if it’s too late to push you from the airship.” Cid looked thoughtful, eyeing the edge of the platform. Nero tossed an arm around his shoulder. 

“You would miss me too much. Admit it Cid. You are absolutely inspired by me.”

Cid just sighed as they stepped from airship to landing dock. This was forever a battle he couldn’t win. The best move to simply not play. Any words and denial would only serve to encourage the wild tangles of Nero’s ego. “We’re going to the Armory.”

“But  _ why _ . Can’t these Ishgardians figure it out on their own? Or could it be that they need a dash of Nero to inspire them?”

“They’ve been working on a new single flyer airship based on dragons.”

“Why.”

“You can ask Stephanivien yourself.”

“Fine. I will. Thank you kindly.” Nero adjusted his sunglasses. “Why would you want to build a ship based off if dragons anyway?”

———-

“I’m so glad you asked!” Stephanivien threw his hands in the air in jubilant motion. “Allow me to explain! Dragons for all their sizes and shapes have a sort of elegance! I’ve always thought so. And since adding a flamethrower to our arms-“

“Did you hear that Cid? A flamethrower. This is a man who can have a good time.” Nero elbowed Cid as Stephanivien kept speaking. 

“- it was no stretch to make a model based on a basic skeletal structure! Now the trick has been to make it light enough! So we looked at birds-“

“I don’t encourage the armaments but he’s got a promising future in building things,” Cid muttered back at Nero. 

“But of course making the structure hollow wouldn’t work! So we made it into a wyvern style, with the wings, and it hit me! It was very similar to the magitek armor that the Garlean troops ride into battle! Except with larger wings and less bulk! So we had one brought in, but then I got distracted with this!”

And thus Stephanivien presented to them a foot long clockwork Wyvern, held in his hands. “He flies, so we scrapped the whole thing and started working off dimensions of him and the magitek armor! And the best news is I managed to save the flamethrower!” Stephanivien looked as proud as a new father, and instantly turned. “I read about your use in a marmot heart to give an armor agency and thought if we used that, and bonded these Iron Wyverns to Dragoons we could add to an impressive air defense force against Garlemald’s flying creations! Let me show you what we have!”

As the elezen walked deeper into the workshop, light on his feet, Cid moved to follow, only to stop when Nero slammed a hand on his shoulder. “Nero? What’s wrong?”

“Cid. I’m going to fuck that man.”

“Nero!” Cid hissed and turned to Nero. Stephanivien was going on in the background, without paying attention to them. He was totally engrossed in explaining the prototypes laid across a desk before him, picking up and playing with joints for the various items. Cid glanced at him, then spun back on Nero. “Don’t joke about this! By the Crystal.” He sighed deeply. “I can’t take you anywhere!”

“You can’t, be he certainly could.” Nero was sizing Stephanivien up, looking him over. “Look at him, this little gem among blocks of coal. We could make him shine, Garlond.”

“Nero, whatever you do, just…” Cid ran his hand down his face. “Please don’t do that.”

“It’s too late. My eyes are on the prize.” Nero lowered his glasses and chuckled, looking much like a cat discovering a bowl of cream left unattended. “And the prize is absolutely golden.”

Cid let out a long, low groan. This was a mistake. Everything was a mistake. Life was a mistake. The very existence of the man before him. Mistake. Damn it all.

\-------

Stephanivien swiftly became the focus of Nero’s attention. While they quickly retired for the evening, Neeo was at it early in the morning, scouring the markets for a suitable introduction gift. Cid watched, arms crossed, as Nero tried and failed to find something of interest at each booth. Eventually he settled on a pair of gloves, leather and lined with wool. A useful gift, if lacking any Scavean flair. 

“Nero, what are you even playing at?” Cid asked. 

“I don’t want to hear it Cid. You don’t see what’s before you and I don’t understand why you haven’t recruited him for the Ironworks proper. Why he would look fantastic in your blue, better in my red, and best in nothing at all.” Nero grinned and slapped the gloves down in his palm. “Did you see his designs yesterday? He has a firm grasp of technology and artistry. All he needs is me to help him add…flair.”

“Flair.”

“Flair…. or  _ flare _ . He did say flamethrowers.”

By then they were halfway to the armory. The shadow of a dragon flying overhead shaded them more than the morning fog and gloom. 

“It doesn’t matter Nero. What’s your game? What’s your plot? What’s the point of this?” Cid grabbed the gloves and held them out of reach as Nero tried to grab them back. 

“I told you Cid. I’m going to bed the man.”

“And if he’s not interested?” Cid jumped back a step. It wasn’t the most effective interrogation but he wasn’t about to let Nero think with his wrong head and crumble the foundation that he’d been setting with the Armory for the better part of a few years. 

“Then he can tell me - hahA.” Nero lunged and retrieved the gloves. He held them up over Cid’s head. “Then he can tell me to skip the pleasantries. But you know me Cid. I love to mix business with pleasure.”

“I should have brought Biggs and Wedge.”

“And yet you brought me instead.”

“Lesson learned.” Cid adjusted his goggles and continued walking, hoping and praying to the Twelve that Nero wouldn’t get them banned from Ishgard. 

————————

Luckily, getting them banned was far down on the list of things Nero would do that week. Be it from willful misunderstanding, ignorance, or the grace of the Gods, not a single one of Nero’s gifts got him the desired effect. Oh, Stephanivien happily accepted each gift, declaring how useful they would be, but he was either oblivious or not interested. Not a single one left Nero with a small token of return, or even a glance, or even a kiss on the cheek for the trouble. 

Cid was absolutely loving sitting back and watching Nero steam. 

“Have you considered that he may be straight?” Cid asked, watching Nero sit and fiddle with an igniter and glare at Stephanivien from across the workshop. 

“Please. I am a vessel and a catch that goes well beyond sexuality and gender. I am the famous, the irresistible-“

“More like the irresponsible.”

“I’m hurt Garlond. You’ve hurt me. We’re no longer friends.”

“Suits me.” Cid looked up from Nero as Stephanivien walked over with appeared to be a gunblade. But on a lance. 

“Look what I’ve made!” He seemed so very proud and sat down beside Nero with it. Nero, while discouraged and grumpy, turned his full attention to the makeshift weapon with bright eyes, and the two discussed the weapon in great detail, heads almost touching the whole time. 

Huh. Well maybe Nero was doing better than he thought. When he got up to go fetch something for the airship, Stephanivien looked after him with the longing of a man searching for an oasis in the desert.

———————

Nero had given up. Nothing was working. And Cid was being an absolute ass about the whole thing, smugly smiling at him from across the workshop. He’d been up to something all afternoon but Nero’s foul mood didn’t allow him to actually do anything with it. Shame. Something to distract him would have been nice. It was a shame. Stephanivien had a perfect ass and Nero would have loved to see it up close. 

He was set up in his little side of the workshop well into the twilight hours. He didn’t realize everyone was gone until a voice cleared behind him. 

“Nero?”

Nero turned and saw Stephanivien with two cups of steaming tea. “Hmm? Yes?”

“I thought you could use a cup of tea. That is, Cid told me you share a cup around this time. I’m not Cid but I thought perhaps I could stand in for tonight.” He smiled brightly and sat the cups down. “I’m a poor imitation I’m afraid, but-mmphm!”

In place of the tea, Nero reached out, grabbed Stephanivien by the back of the neck, and pulled him forward into a kiss. Their noses hit and their teeth clacked, it was clumsy and terrible, but Nero was pleasantly surprised at Stephanivie’s sudden eagerness. The Machinist tossed his arms around Nero’s neck and pressed against him. Nero pulled him close, grabbing a hand full of his rear and squeezing. 

That had been a dangerous gamble - but very clearly it was paying off. Above all else, the daring actions always reaped the best rewards. 

“I thought - I thought you weren’t interested,” Stephanivien breathed out, breaking away just enough to speak. 

“I’ve been trying to fuck you all week.” Nero yanked him into another kiss, biting at his bottom lip. Stephanivien shuddered. 

“I’ve been - I’ve been trying to catch your eye all week.” Stephanivien batted his eyelashes at Nero. “But you didn’t seem interested.”

“Oh no. I’m very very interested.”

Nero spun them and pinned Stephanivien against the wall. Without mercy or ceremony he pushed a leg between Stephanivien’s leg and ground up against him. The elezen shuddered and dug his nails into Nero’s shirt. “Ohhh….Nero….”

“Sing for me more. We must warm up your voice for when you’re calling out my name.” Nero chuckled and Stephanivien hid his face against Nero’s shoulder, stifling another quiet moan. “Do you have a cot in here, or shall I take you across the table?”

“I have - ohh- a cot!” Stephanivien squirmed and Nero was beyond pleased. “But the table is right there.”

“As eager as I am to slide into that ass of yours, I’ll take the cot.” Nero pulled open Stephanivien’s vest and slid his hands over his smooth chest. Calluses fingers brushed against pert nipples and absolutely teased them for a brief moment before skimming down Stephanivien’s sides. “Now. About that cot….”

Stephanivien gave Nero another hungry kiss. “Yes! Gods yes-“ and he pulled Nero with all the enthusiasm he could muster, into his private office in the workshop. As soon as they were inside and the door was closed, Stephanivien pushed Nero against the wall. His hand scrambled to lock the door and he mouthed along Nero’s jaw and neck. Door locked, his hands went right to Nero’s pants, fingers fumbling with the zipper and button. As soon as they were done, he pushed on, into Nero’s underwear and wrapping his fingers around a hot and eager cock. 

Nero’s head hit the door and he groaned. Eyes closed. Heart pounding in his ears. Cock throbbing. Body wanting. He opened one eye when he felt Stephanivien shift, and watched as he sank to his knees. The elezen took Nero into his mouth and sucked at the tip, slowly daring to take more when Nero let out a hefty sigh. 

“Lovely…,. Absolutely lovely,” Nero whispered. He pulled the bandana and goggles from Stephanivien’s head and dropped them to the side, opting to take a handful of those pale golden locks. He tugged gently and Stephanivien took more of him. He wasn’t well practiced, but he had enthusiasm. Nero could work with enthusiasm and refine the technique later. “Press your tongue against - oh that is perfect.” He rocked his hips forward slightly. Stephanivien pulled back before he could choke. Shame, but fine. However he wanted to do it. Nero would make do. Nero touched himself as Stephanivien worked, over his chest and stomach and neck, sighing with pleasure. “As much as I love that mouth of yours talking about your latest discovery, this is even better. Ohh you’re so very hot and wet. I could let your mouth warm my cock all day and never get tired of it. The way your lips stretch around it is...Absolutely perfect.”

Stephanivien shuddered at the praise and almost whimpered, grabbing into Nero’s hips and squeezing. 

“I’m going to come in your mouth. Then we’re going to get you on that cot and I’m going to come in your ass,” Nero almost purred. He stroked Stephanivien’s hair. When the elezen sucked a bit harder, Nero chuckled. “Do you like the sound of that? Me over you, pressing you down into that bed? Thrusting into you?”

“Y-yes,” Stephanivien said, panting as he pulled himself off Nero and looked up at him. He planted a kiss against the head of his length. “I’ve kept thinking about it. But I’m sure my toys won’t compare-“

“You have toys? Here? Oh my god’s show me.” Nero grinned with glee. “Wait- no, finish sucking me off. Then show me.”

Stephanivien laughed and took Nero into his mouth again, moaning around him. It took little more than a few sucks to have Nero coming into his mouth, holding him into his length. 

And it took little more than a few breaths before Nero was pulling him off. “Okay, yes - now. Toys. Show me. Go.”

Stephanivien scrambled to his feet and went to his desk. While he did so, and while he dug around in his bottom drawers, Nero stripped himself and moved to the cot he spotted behind a half-pulled back curtain and sat himself down. Stephanivien was back in his sights a moment later, with an exceedingly simple looking dildo, a small thing that fit into the palm of his hand and had a finger sized loop attached, and a small bottle of oil. What brilliance, thinking ahead like that. 

“You call this a toy? We’ll have to give you something better. If I’d known you were in such a sorry state when it came to toys I would have given you something more direct from the start.” Nero sneered as Stephanivien placed the toys on the bed. He picked them up, looking them over while Stephanivien stripped, and narrowed his eyes at the small palm-sized one. “An insertable? Dangerous. There’s nothing to pull it out my dear.”

“Oh, no, it’s for….” Stephanivien’s cheeks went pink even as he grinned. “That’s for my cock. If…. here.” He reached over and pressed some button hidden under the silicon surface. 

The toy buzzed in his hand. 

“Oh you brilliant thing. Did you make this?” Nero sat back against the pillow and motioned Stephanivien closer. When he hesitated, Nero grabbed his wrist and pulled. He settled Stephanivien between his legs, head by his, and pressed the toy between their bodies and against Stephanivien’s erection. 

“Oh-!” Stephanivien gasped, against Nero’s ear, and Nero was pleased to feel Stephanivien almost instantly rocking against him and the toy. While the elezen was properly distracted, Nero grabbed the other toy, slicked it, and held it in one hand. The other rested on Stephanivien’s ass, and he gave it a gentle smack before pulling on one of his cheeks, exposing his entrance. 

“Now, just focus on the happy buzzing,” Nero whispered, giving Stephanivien’s ear a nibble. He pressed the head of the toy against Stephanivien, and almost lost his grip when Stephanivien pushed his hips back and took a good quarter of the dildo without any hesitation. 

“Oh, oh - by Halone’s sweet fury,” Stephanivien whispered, moving back and forth, fucking himself on the dildo. 

“You are incredible.” Nero wrapped his free arm around Stephanivien and forced him to still, before fucking him properly, pushing the dildo into him. “You take it with such ease! So happy and eager!” He would have laughed, if not for the completely erotic and breathless quality of Stephanivien’s gasps and quiet pleas for more and faster in his ear. “Is this how you spend your time after hours? Riding and vibrating your way to ruin?” Nero’s voice was a sultry purr. He pulled the dildo all the way out, then pressed it in at an agonizingly slow speed. 

“Y-yes,” Stephanivien whispered. 

“And do you want me now to ruin you?” Nero pulled the toy out and tossed it aside. He pushed Stephanivien up to sitting, their lengths standing between their bodies. Stephanivien nodded quickly and moved to hold himself over, but Nero placed a hand on his thigh to stop him. “Patience my dear sweet little Ishgardian.” He held Stephanivien at bay long enough to slick his length and correct the angle, and he held himself as he patted Stephanivien’s leg. “Now you can sit.”

Stephanivien bit his lip as he sank down on Nero’s length,and his head fell back as he moaned. The toy was very Elezen in design, more slim and lingered. But Nero had more girth, and despite the preparation there was still that stretch as Stephanivien’s body adjusted. Still, he wasted no time. After a brief pause Stephanivien began riding Nero with gusto, rocking his hips in the perfect way. Nero folded one hand behind his head, the other picking up Stephanivien’s clever little toy and teasing it against Stephanivien’s cock. The little extra stimulation made him falter and almost whimper. Callused hands rested on Nero’s chest and Stephanivien panted above him.

“Oh my god’s. Oh oh Halone, oh my god’s Nero I… I’m….” Stephanivien tensed slightly. Nero prepared to watch pure bliss go across his face, and frowned when it didn’t. 

“....Stephanivien?”

“....I… I know how to make it fly.”

“What.”

Stephanivien looked down. “I know how to make it fly! Or rather, maybe we just need to make it glide! If we just-“

Without missing a beat, still sitting on Nero, Stephanivien found a pencil laying by the pillow and began scribbling on a paper pinned to the by the bed. The paper was half filled with a mess of scrawls and scribbles and words already. “If we just - you see? And then-“

“Yes but you have to consider - give me that.” Nero grabbed the pencil and sat up. He held Stephanivien around the waist. “You’d have to make it lighter while giving the engine enough to power it. And then-“

“Well if we use the prototype engine, with the original design…. it could work?”

“...it could work,” Nero agreed. They sat there in silence, then Nero grinned at Stephanivien. “Stephanivien, has anyone ever told you how lovely you would look in red?” He pulled Stephanivien into a kiss and slapped his ass. “Off now - we have experimenting to do!”

And that was how Cid found them in the morning, Stephanivien In Nero’s shirt, Nero wearing Stephanivien’s goggles, adding to Ishgard’s latest scandal, both elbow deep in a ceruleum engine. 

“Nero. Did yo-“

“Garlond, there’s no time for sex when we’re on the edge of the breakthrough. Now either pick up that spanner or get out of the way.”

“Stephanivien-“

“You heard the man Cid!” Stephanivien beamed as he looked up. “We’re on the edge!” He laughed as Nero kissed his cheek with a quiet ‘that’s my boy’ and took the spanner when it was offered. They went to work, and Cid sat back to watch. 


End file.
